


Inspiration

by ambichromatic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, idk how to tag, komaru supports her, they live together, toko writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambichromatic/pseuds/ambichromatic
Summary: based on a request from twitter: "The ultra despair girlfriends move in together and Toko starts writing a new book. Wink wonk love interest is 120% based on Komaru"
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Inspiration

After everything had calmed down in Towa city and it was safe enough to leave it to the rest of the future foundation, Komaru and Toko decided to get a real home. Not some run-down hotel room that they both knew was only temporary at best, but a real genuine house for the two of them. They didn’t even need to discuss whether they would still be living together, after everything they’d been through together, of course they would, and it felt more natural than anything.

And so, when the two girls stepped into their new house not too far from Hope’s Peak where Makoto now worked as a principal, it immediately felt like  _ home _ . It was a small one-story house, a single bedroom (neither of them liked sleeping alone), a kitchen and living room, as well as an office for Toko’s writing. 

Toko had been unsure whether or not she should even keep writing, whether there was any reason for it now, but Komaru had been insistent that she wanted to read more of her works, and besides, it wasn’t like she was lacking inspiration. So as she and Komaru got settled into their new lives of relative peace and quiet, Toko began writing another novel. 

“Hey, Toko! What are you up to?” 

Toko jumped from her chair and hurriedly slammed her laptop shut at the sound of Komaru coming into the office  _ without knocking _ .

“Woah there!” Komaru exclaimed as Toko spun around to glare at her. “Doing something  _ secret _ , huh?” she teased.

“Y-yes!” Toko snapped. “I mean n-no, not really. Y-you just surprised me i-is all…”

“Then, can I see it?!” Komaru asked excitedly, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. 

Toko thought about if it really was a good idea to show Komaru what she had just been writing, but quickly got distracted by Komaru’s endearing smile and just how  _ close  _ their faces had gotten. With a dark crimson dusting her cheeks, Toko spun back around in her chair.

“No!” Regretting her harsh tone she added “A-At least, not yet. I’m n-not ready.” That was the truth. Toko had spent a long time repressing her feelings for the other girl, but her writing had made them more than obvious, the main characters of her new novel being not so subtly inspired by her and Komaru. And she was decidedly not ready for Komaru to figure those feelings out, and no doubtedly give Toko a painful rejection.

“Ah, I see,” Komaru nodded to herself, “only want me to see the best of the best from the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, hmm?” 

Komaru’s expression softened. “It’s alright Toko, just tell me when you’re ready to share. You know I’ll love it no matter what right?”

“R-right.” Toko answered, more to reassure herself than anything.

“Alright!” Komaru said with a smile, “I’ll go make dinner, remember to not overwork yourself!”

Toko buried her face in her hands as Komaru softly closed the office door behind her.

\---

Later that night Komaru entered the office again, remembering to knock this time, to find Toko passed out with her face on the keyboard of the laptop, the screen glowing brightly in the otherwise dark room. 

She sighed fondly at Toko's cute habit. Unhealthy, yes, but cute nonetheless.

As Komaru went to pick up Toko and carry her to their bed, her curiosity was once again piqued by the secret writing project Toko had been working on, the document on the laptop screen staring back at her.

Komaru knew she shouldn't be looking, Toko clearly didn't want her to. But frankly, Komaru thought it was silly, Toko knew she would always support her, right? Komaru practiced some self-restrained and closed the laptop without looking any further, and as she did so Toko began to stir in her sleep, murmuring something Komaru couldn’t quite make out. She smiled to herself and carried the other girl to bed.

\---

A week went by and neither of them spoke of Toko’s novel before Toko hit writer’s block. Her inspiration had run dry, and the only one around she could ask for help was Komaru. Komaru and their adventures together had been her main inspiration anyway, so asking the other girl for ideas was the only logical solution.

However, there was still the issue of it being a  _ love  _ story inspired by Komaru. And although she could be as dense as a brick sometimes, Toko was still afraid that she would see through and be offended. But she had to show it to her eventually, and besides, she had pushed past much worse fears in the past (although losing Komaru might be the worst one of them all)

So when Toko approached Komaru that day it was only with slight nervousness that she asked her to help with her novel. The other girl was ecstatic as expected, practically jumping up and down. 

It was awkward, sitting in silence looking at Komaru reading the work she had poured her heart and soul into for the past few weeks. Toko felt worry gnaw at her stomach. Komaru had said she would love it no matter what, and Toko believed her, but that didn’t ease the angst of showing off your unfinished writing to somebody. 

However, she was quickly distracted, as she often was, by Komaru’s face. The other girl seemed completely enthralled in the words written on the page like she wouldn’t dare take her eyes away even if the house collapsed on them. Toko loved the wonder that always sparkled in Komaru’s eyes and soon she was the one who couldn’t tear her eyes away.

It took Komaru calling her name a few times for her to snap out of her trance. Once Komaru was sure she had gotten the writer’s attention she began gushing. 

“Toko, that was amazing!! It’s so cute how you based the main characters on us.” 

Toko’s mind screeched to a halt at that. “W-what are you talking about!”

Komaru just stared at her with an amused smile on her face. “I mean… it  _ is  _ pretty obvious.”

“S-so you aren’t w-weirded out by it?”

“No, of course not! I  _ just _ said it was cute, didn’t I?”

“W-well I think it’s stupid!”

“You do? But… you’re the one who wrote it?”

“Y-yes! I wrote a romance novel about us before even telling you that I l-like you! How p-pathetic is that? I d-didn’t want you to f-find out like  _ this _ …”

Komaru looked at Toko dumbfoundedly for a moment, before breaking into laughter. 

Toko went pale. “W-what’s so funny!? I-if you’re g-gonna reject me can’t you just say it? You d-didn’t have to l-laugh at me…” How could she be so stupid? Of course Komaru didn’t return her feelings, and now she had ruined their friendship and-

“Hey, no, Toki,” Toko’s thoughts were interrupted by Komaru’s soft hand capturing hers. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just,” another giggle escaped her lips. “I kind of thought we were already dating?”

For a moment all Toko could do was look at her. She  _ what _ ??

“I mean we live together. We share a bed every night. I just thought it was obvious?” Komaru smiled awkwardly as Toko continued to stare. How could she be so stupid? Of course Komaru returned her feelings, if only she had said something sooner-

“Toko?” Komaru waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention “You okay?”

Toko nodded. “Y-yeah, I j-just don’t know what to s-say…”

“That’s okay! You don’t have to say anything. But, uh, there is one thing…” Komaru said, blushing slightly. 

“W-what?”

“Um, can I kiss you?”


End file.
